The immediate objective is to gain MSTP funding for the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine (UCCOM) Physician Scientist Training Program (PSTP) with the longer-term aim of contributing well-trained physician-scientists to the national biomedical research, teaching and patient care enterprise. UCCOM and Children's Hospital Medical Center have a large research base and infrastructure with faculty and graduate programs of sufficient breadth, depth, and amount of extramural support to increase then size of the PSTP from 6 to 10 students per year with MSTP funding. MSTP funding will give us recognition as a first-rate program and enhance our ability to recruit top quality students. Increasing student numbers will give greater critical mass, institutional visibility and stability. Applicants are evaluated on 1) undergraduate course and research accomplishments, 2) the quality and substance of recommendation letters, 3) performance on MCAT and/or GRE, 4) statement of career goals and perception of the value of the combined M.D./Ph.D. degree in reaching these goals, and 5) evidence of significant exploration of research and health care opportunities afforded by gaining the M.D./Ph.D. degree. Recruitment of underrepresented minorities is a major priority of the program. Minimum combined degree requirements are: basic science foundation courses in medicine, advance graduate courses and electives, Ph.D. qualifying exam, Ph.D. dissertation and its defense, Legal and Ethical Issues in Research and Medicine, Introduction to Clinical Practice, USMLE parts I and II, clinical clerkships and an acting internship. Programmatic components, including orientation, the M.D./Ph.D. student organization, first-year academic advisors, biomedical science series, biweekly lunch meetings, a distinguished lecturer series, senior flex time, and social events, combine to create an outstanding environment to foster the growth and development of physician-scientists.